Grabación de un cadáver
by RandolphC
Summary: Una grabación encontrada en el USG Ishimura revela los últimos momentos de vida de un tripulante.


**IMPORTANTE**

**Dead Space y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a EA Red Shores (Visceral Games). Esta historia sólo la escribí básicamente para mí, sin fines de lucro. **

La historia a continuación es simple y corta. Quizás estén en desacuerdo parcial/total en el contenido/manejo de la misma por lo que agradecería mucho sus comentarios ya que es mi primera historia publicada. Sin más, aquí los dejo con mi escrito

PD: Dejé un mensaje oculto en el texto. 

"**Grabación de un cadáver".  
><strong>

No puedo quitármelos de la cabeza… ¿Qué no los escuchan? Sí, puede que esté loco. Cadáveres moviéndose, reanimándose como magia, una fantasía abominable que repta a través de los pasillos, saciándose de la tripulación mientras que pocos de nosotros nos consumimos en la locura.

Oh Dios… están cerca. Oigo las paredes ser arañadas por… lo que sean esas cosas. No sé si este cuarto aguantará mucho. Gran Dios, no me han oído. Debo alcanzar las cápsulas de escape… Tengo que mantener la cordura, no quiero acabar como los demás. Sé que habrá alguien quien escuche esto y por eso grabaré todo cuanto pueda.

Hoy se suponía que regresaríamos a casa. Extrajeron la Esfigie tal como dijo el equipo de extracción. ¿Quién diría que tal columna helicoidal sería el cimiento de un ignoto terror?

Allá en el vacío distante, puedo ver el desierto planeta Aegis VII. Creer que el _terror_ se desató en el Ishimura es una falacia como lo soy para declararme a mí mismo que estoy cuerdo luego de presenciar semejante barbarie en la colonia. ¿Qué la Iglesia y el gobierno no tienen nada que ver con esto? Ridículo, completamente ridículo. Antes de llegar al sistema Cygnus, el capitán obvió en utilizar la "reconfiguración" de nuestros DRI, misma que el doctor Edgars diseñó en la estación Sprawl. Desconocía completamente esta nueva "configuración", al menos hasta que escuché una conversación entre el capitán y este "doctor" en el cuartel de ingeniería. _La marca… la marca… tener el control sobre esta marca… _¿Qué temible secreto obligó al capitán a arrastrarnos a los rincones más espeluznantes del cosmos, a que huyamos de los horrores que se transforman en el rostro de nuestros amigos que suplican el descanso eterno y que acaban siendo los títeres de un terror innombrable?

Ya no puedo… ya no puedo soportarlo. Los veo. Veo a mis hijos. Mi esposa… mi querida esposa me habla. Me maravilla ver su rostro pacífico, sus tersas manos acariciando las mías… no, no puede ser. Ellos ya no existen. No más... imposible. La locura me hace ver cosas.

Estas alucinaciones hicieron que a cada uno de la tripulación nos llevarán al desastre. Las comunicaciones entre la colonia y el USG Ishimura hace mucho que se perdieron. Y por eso, se desató el caos. La mayoría del personal perdió la cabeza. Sus ojos les engañaban con fantasmas que les prometían la dicha, dirigiéndolos al homicidio o al suicidio. No lograba entender su comportamiento, al menos hasta que mi DRI fue dañado. Ese maldito de Edgars lo supo. Supo que esa condenada marca altera la mente de quien se encuentre cerca de ella o la toque. Por esa maldita razón ordenó la reconfiguración de nuestros DRI, pero supo también que estaríamos condenados de cualquier manera, ¡Dios te condene por esto!

Sé que no será ser de mucha importancia y menos a estas alturas, pero me presentaré. Soy el doctor Abel De La Torre, asesor número cinco en el departamento de investigaciones del USG Ishimura. Anterior a esta misión, participé en el proyecto "Flecha Carmesí" dirigido por el ministerio en un asteroide cerca de Aegis VII, Belerofonte. Pensamos encontrar respuestas sobre los códigos encontrados en la Esfigie, algo bastante desconcertante para mí. Sin embargo, la investigación tuvo sus frutos. Tres grandes placas con códigos similares a la marca fueron encontradas y tuve el placer de hacerme de unas réplicas para su estudio.

Puede que esté loco. Sí, quizás esté loco. Cadáveres que se reaniman una y otra vez ante la desesperación del ser humano por continuar viviendo, huyendo de la caótica tormenta de su muerte inminente. Yo vi sus miembros deambulando taciturnos por los pasillos, vi sus miradas perdidas fijarse ante mis ojos en la densa y penetrante oscuridad. Todo esto lo contemplé en esos símbolos que atraparon mi mente por días y noches en un eterno sueño hermosamente temible. Tuve tanto miedo se seguir contemplando tales cosas y de seguir estudiando estos símbolos arcaicos que a simple vista pudiera ser irrelevantes. Ahora, su significado apunta hacia algo perturbador pero que ahora puede ser la clave para nuestra salvación.

Estudiando y divagando en fantasías que evocaron rumores de entidades prohibidas, pude hacerme de libros de alquimia que guardan cierta referencia a la codificación de la marca. Estos grabados aparentan estar conectados con una misteriosa forma elemental llamada el _árbol de la vida_, ramificada en ciertos rostros denominados séfiras o sefirotes, las distintas apariencias que una cultura antigua nombraba "las apariencias de Dios". Sin duda, esta codificación es de origen alienígena y de acuerdo a la investigación del doctor Nohlan, resulta ser un mapa genético de una forma de vida ancestral, quizás la primera forma de vida primigenia, vulgarmente denominado por la Unitología como un avatar de Dios.

Repentinamente, escucho cientos de pasos. ¡Gran Dios! Son miles de _ellos_. Puedo verlos por las rendijas de la puerta. Sus rostros dejan escapar lamentos y sollozos mientras devoran a las personas. ¿Qué enfermizo designio divino permitió esto? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué esto? ¡¿Qué pecado hemos cometido para que desataras esta horrorosa plaga sobre nosotros?

Ahora, todo tiene sentido. La marca. La misión del Ishimura. El caos desatado en la colonia. Las tres tablas de Belerofonte. El mapa no está completo sin las tres placas, eso es algo que ni siquiera el doctor Edgars sabe. Pero ese secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba. Creen que pueden utilizarnos como quieran pero se equivocan. El verdadero potencial de la marca no podrá ser revelado sin las tres tablas y mucho menos si no saben cómo descifrar el cábala ancestral.

No permitiré que la Iglesia y el gobierno se hagan de mis conocimientos. Ellos me han enviado con el único propósito de obtener escaneos de la marca y salir en cuanto termine. Se me ordenó abandonar el Ishimura si las cosas se salían de control en una nave secreta, la que está escondida en el cuartel de mantenimiento de los monorrieles. He estado buscando a la doctora Sofía, mi compañera de investigación ya que ella es la única que ha estado en contacto directo con la Esfigie en la colonia. Lamentablemente, comenzó a tener alucinaciones sobre el mundo que le depara a la humanidad. Intenté hacerla reaccionar pero se encerró con los cadáveres en las unidades habitacionales con un arma. Dice haber encontrado la forma de asegurar nuestra supervivencia pero ella ha perdido la cabeza. Fue una estúpida al ser tan orgullosa y no utilizar la "reconfiguración" del doctor Edgars.

Zack Hammond, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué quieres abordar esta nave? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Váyanse mientras puedan! Dios, debo estar alucinando otra vez. Creo escuchar peticiones para abordar este navío pero debe ser sólo mi imaginación otra vez.

Ahora me doy cuenta que han pasado solo unas horas luego de que todo esta masacre comenzara. En tan poco tiempo, más de cien pasajeros han muerto tornándose todos ellos en indecibles caníbales sin alma. Pues esto, quien sea quien escuche esta grabación, es el proyecto de la iglesia y del gobierno que nos cuidan. El Ishimura, la colonia del Aegis VII y la recién instalada base en Belerofonte son sólo mesas de estudio experimental con fines darwinianos llevado a un nivel espeluznante. He visto a los "Ascendidos" cómo son ellos venerados como dioses a partir de las cenizas de nuestra especie y he contemplado sus siniestros pasos que poco a poco nos llevan al océano de la demencia para emerger como uno de ellos. Sí, puede que estoy loco. Quizás esté loco. Loco, pero con una mente brillante ¡Loco, pero brillante! Luego de mucho analizar estas escrituras bestiales, he dado con la verdad. El código diabólico que encierra esas arcanas tablas del oscuro asteroide y los símbolos que deslumbran cierta maldad de esa escarlata torre helicoidal resultan ser una verdad que ha eludido a la raza humana por siglos a los más grandes genios. Con la fórmula de Hermes he dado con la respuesta. ¡Dios me proteja, están golpeando la puerta! ¡Saben que estoy aquí! Esas garras… sus ojos… qué lamentable. Qué lamentable que mi mente se desperdicie de esta manera, ¡mi maravillosa mente! Pronto Sonia, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Joshua, Beatriz, hijos míos, pronto los acompañaré. Han derribado la puer…


End file.
